Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Heat D
Heat D of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 was the fourth of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. This was the fourth televised heat of the Dutch Battles, and was broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on January 21, 2002. Competing Robots Round 1 Enderbot vs Slicer Off the start, Slicer charged at Enderbot with the drum turning it over. Spinning away, Enderbot was pursued by Slicer, who landed a few more blows with the drum, pushing Enderbot into Sir Killalot. After escaping, Enderbot found itself again pursued by Slicer, running into Sir Killalot again, who picked Enderbot up, but mercifully let it go. Then, Enderbot broken down, one wheel having stopped totally, the other wobbly. Sir Killalot picked Enderbot up, and spun it around, before letting it go, sending Enderbot crashing into the arena wall. Winner:Slicer El-Mower vs Flextreme El-Mower started the fight by charging at the still Flextreme, who eventually kicked slowly into life, charging El-Mower from behind. El-Mower caused minor damage to Flextreme with the spinning blade. Shunt pushed the pit release button and then attacked El-Mower, receiving a yellow card from Refbot for his troubles. The fight ended with both robots still mobile, the Jury voting in favour of El-Mower. Winner: El-Mower Project One vs Blue Project One, the slower off the start, was attacked from the rear by Blue, who then was set on by Project One, nearly being flipped twice, and being pinned and axed, one of the blue heads being shredded by the axe. A flip from Project One also dislodged some of the armour of Blue, but it fought back, pushing Project One, who lay immobile and was counted out by Refbot. Meanwhile, Blue had caught fire, but they'd done enough to win. Winner: Blue Losers Melee Enderbot vs Flextreme vs Project One Project One started the battle by attacking Flextreme, but was ambushed by Enderbot and nearly toppled. Flextreme pushed against Enderbot and was axed by its two opponents. Flextreme hit the pit release tyre, while Project One was pressured by Sgt. Bash, who nearly tore off the axe. Sir Killalot then decided to attack Project One, while the remaining two robots pushed against each other. The fight was decided by the Jury, ruling in favour of Enderbot. Winner: Enderbot Semi-Finals Slicer vs El-Mower Slicer started the fight with two blows that nearly knocked El-Mower over, followed by a third that did. El-Mower was then axed by Shunt, and the decorative Elmo toy was torched over the flame pit. A smouldering El-Mower was counted out, flipped and then pushed into the pit by Matilda. Winner: Slicer Blue vs Enderbot Enderbot was the first robot to land an attack, sticking a hole into Blue and knocking off a panel, revealing inner working within Blue. Enderbot continued to land another hit on Blue, loosening armour panels. Blue, trying to escape, left an entire panel behind, which Shunt picked up and smashed. The exposed and immobile remains of Blue were counted out, flipped, and eventually pitted. Winner: Enderbot Final Slicer vs Enderbot Enderbot made contact with the drum of Slicer, not appearing to be damaged, the second contact removing a small panel. Enderbot made a few glancing blows with the axe, but caused no real damage. Dead Metal wedged itself on top of Slicer, succeeding in removing a tyre from Enderbot, leaving it immobile. Slicer pushed Enderbot into Dead Metal, who sliced the remaining wheel. Slicer hit the pit release button while Enderbot was counted out. Sir Killalot then picked up Enderbot, nearly toppling over in the process, putting it on the flipper, where it was flipped, before Dead Metal secured one last slice before cease was called. Heat Winner: Slicer Trivia *This was the only heat in Dutch Series 1 from which none of the robots appeared in UK competition, although WJ Dijkstra from the Project One team did enter UK Series 7 with Gravity. *None of the six robots featured in this heat returned for the second series, although the Blue and Project One teams did return with new robots. *While Blue's statistics were being displayed, there was no commentary from Eric Corton. Category:Dutch Series 1 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion